whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
The Uncrossable Bridge
The Uncrossable Bridge or The Impassable Bridge(Remake) ( ) is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. It details events of The Uncrossable Bridge and the Fox Spirit (여우령). Location In the original version, it is found in Student Department Office (2F), in the Main Building, section 2. In the remake version, it is found in the Safe in the Chairman's Office' ' (1F) in the New Building of Yeondu High School. ( If you want to know the password, You need a Eye-Testing Lens / Right. ) ( In Remake ver, It is possible When you play the Normal mode or above ) Transcript 2001 English= The Uncrossable Bridge This morning was quite busy. Soon-yeong just fainted in the Main Building's hallway. The hallway that connects the New Building and the Main Building. This brought back the rumors about that hallway to the New Building. Some people hear things in there. Some people hear screaming and laughing and some never reach the end of the hallway. The hallway has no windows so it's usually very dark and it doesn't go in a straight line. It has lots of turnings. These are the reasons why this hallway is hardly ever used. Some describe it as a labyrinth. |-|Korean= 건널 수 없는 다리 아침부터 학교가 떠들썩했다. 순영이란 여학생이 기절한 채로 복도에서 발견되었기 때문이다. 순영이 쓰러져 있던 복도는 건물과 건물의 연결 복도로 학교 건물을 증축하면서 만들어 졌다. 특이한 형태의 복도는 보는 사람들을 어리둥절하게 만든다. 건물과 건물을 이은 다리라기보다는 복도의 모양을 하고 있는데다, 창문이 없어 빛이 들어오지 않아 음침한 분위기를 자아내기 때문이다. 구조 또한 직선이 아니라 몇번의 구석을 돌아야 건너편 건물이 나온다. 학생들은 대부분 이 복도를 이용하지 않았다. 그리고 괴소문 또한 무성했다. 동굴같은 느낌을 주는 복도를 걸을 때 뒤에서 발자국 소리가 들린다는 소문이나, 또는 앞에서 걸어오는 발자국 소리는 들리는 데 아무도 없었다는 이야기도 있다. 그리고 가도가도 건너편 건물이 나오지 않는다라는 소문도 나돌았다. 학생들은 이 통로를 건널 수 없는 다리 혹은 미로라 부른다. 2015 |-|English= The Impassable Bridge Although it was early in the morning, the whole school was filled with an uneasy buzz. Cheol-min, a student, was found unconscious in the hallway. This particular hallway was the passageway between the Main Building and the New building, and it was rarely used. It was built with an interesting design that puzzled all those who set eyes on it. Its purpose was to be a bridge that connects one building to another, but it was shaped like a tunnel with florescent lighting but not one window. This made it seem creepy even during the daytime. What's more, getting to the other building wasn't a straight path but instead twisted and turned. All of that combined made less and less students use the walkway, and the less people that used it, the more creepy the rumors about it became. One rumor said that while walking down the passageway, which felt like walking in cave, there were sounds of foot steps either behind you or coming from the front but either way you'd never see anyone there. Another rumor said that if you enter this hallway in the middle of the night, you will never get to the other building but instead get lost in a labyrinth of corridors until the break of dawn. The night before the accident took place, Cheol-min told his friends that he didn't believe in such a bogus story. Being teenagers, they dared Cheol-min to his prove himself. So, Cheol-min and his friends came to school in the middle of the night. The test Cheol-min was given seemed simple. He only had to go through the passageway, get to the other building and bring back an object from a classroom. Cheol-min wasted no time beginning this easy venture and quickly opened the door to the passageway. He disappeared into the darkness and the door shut behind him. When Cheol-min was alone, he realized it was scarier than he had imagined. The passageway was without a single window, and all he could see were the small patches of light like islands in a pitch black sea. Cheol-min shivered and began to regret making this bet with his friends. When the sound of his footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hallway, it felt like something from the darkness would come running out at him at any second. Cheol-min gathered together what courage he had left and started walking as fast as he could. That's when something passed by him and lightly brushed his neck, making a metallic sound. His hair stood on end. He felt like something was right behind him. Was he hearing things? He thought he also heard faint laughter. Cheol-min, clenching his teeth, bravely turned around. Nothing was there except a completely empty hallway and darkness. Cheol-min, who had been scared to death, was a bit relieved. Until right at that moment he heard a whisper: "What are you doing here?" Terrified, Cheol-min ran as fast as he could, screaming. It didn't matter how fast or how far he ran. He would never be able to make it to the building on the other side. At last, Cheol-min suffered a panic attack and was knocked into unconsciousness. His friends, after waiting for a long time, all returned home. Everyone was worried for Cheol-min, yet no one suggested going to look for him. So, that's how Cheol-min was found laying unconscious in the passageway the next day. From that day on, the students have called this passageway "the impassable bridge" or the labyrinth. |-|Korean= 건널 수 없는 다리 아침부터 학교가 떠들썩했다. 철민이란 학생이 기절한 채로 복도에서 발견되었기 때문이다. 철민이 쓰러져 있던 복도는 학생들이 잘 이용하지 않는 복도로, 학교가 새로 건물을 지으며 구관과 신관을 연결하기 위해 만든 곳이었다. 그 복도는 특이한 형태와 구조를 하고 있어, 보는 사람들을 어리둥절하는 곳으로 유명했다. 건물과 건물을 이은 다리 역할의 구조물인데, 천장과 벽이 있는 복도의 모양인데다, 창문도 없이 형광등 조명 뿐이라 낮에도 무척 음침했다. 게다가 무슨 이유에서인지, 직선으로 뚫린 통로가 아니라 몇번의 구석을 돌아야만 건너편 건물이 나오도록 만들어져 있었다. 때문에 학생들은 대부분 이 복도를 이용하지 않았고, 사람들의 발길이 닿지 않을 수록 괴소문만 무성하게 늘어갔다. 동굴 같은 느낌을 주는 복도를 걸어갈 때 뒤에서 발자국 소리가 들린다거나, 앞에서 걸어오는 발자국 소리는 들렸지만 결국엔 아무도 나타나지 않는다는 이야기가 있었다. 한밤중에 이 복도에 들어가면 가도가도 건너편 건물이 나오지 않고, 그 다음날 아침이 될 때까지 그 안에서 헤매게 된다는 소문도 있었다. 사고가 일어나기 전날 밤, 철민은 자신은 그런 걸 믿지 않는다며 다 헛소문이라고 큰소리 쳤다. 친구들은 철민의 배짱을 테스트 해보기 위해 한밤중에 학교에 모였다. 철민이 혼자 다리를 건너 반대편 건물 교실에 있는 물건을 가져오기로 했다. 철민은 식은 죽 먹기라는 듯 성큼 복도의 문을 열었다. 어둠이 깔린 복도 속으로 철민이 사라지고 문은 닫혔다. 친구들에게 큰소리를 치고 들어오긴 했지만, 복도의 분위기는 철민이 상상했던 것보다 더 공포스러웠다. 창문 하나 없이 꽉 막힌 복도는 랜턴의 불빛이 닿는 곳을 제외하곤, 코 앞도 보이지 않은 캄캄한 어둠이었다. 그제서야 철민은 긴장이 되며, 괜한 내기를 한 것이 후회되었다. 발자국 소리가 텅 빈 복도를 울리기 시작하자, 금방이라도 어둠 속에서 무언가가 달려들 것만 같았다. 철민은 용기를 짜내어, 최대한 빠른 걸음으로 걸어가기 시작했다. 그때 무언가 철민의 목덜미를 스쳐 지나가며 쇳소리가 들렸다. 머리가 쭈뼛 곤두섰다. 바로 무언가가 등 뒤에 있는 느낌이었다. 기분 탓인지 희미하게 웃음소리도 들리는 것 같았다. 철민은 이를 악물고 뒤를 돌아봤다. 아무 것도 없었다. 텅 빈 복도와 어둠뿐이었다. 겁에 질려 덜덜 떨고 있던 철민은 다소 안도했다. 하지만 그 순간, 철민의 귓가에 속삭이는 목소리가 들렸다. 여기서 뭐하니..? 철민은 혼비백산하여 비명을 지르며 달아났다. 하지만 달려도 달려도 복도뿐, 건너 편 건물은 나타나지 않았다. 철민은 극도의 긴장과 공포, 절망 속에서 실신하고 말았다. 친구들은 한참을 기다려도 철민이 오질 않자, 다들 집으로 돌아갔다. 모두들 불안함을 느꼈지만, 아무도 철민을 쫓아가보자는 말을 하진 않았다. 그리고 다음 날 아침, 복도에서 실신한 모습의 철민이 발견된 것이다. 그 후로 학생들은 그곳을 건널 수 없는 다리 혹은 미로라 불렀다. |-|Français= 2. Le pont infranchissable Malgré qu'il était tôt, toute l'école était plombée d'une rumeur malaisante. Cheol-Min, un élève, a été retrouvé allongé inconscient dans le couloir. Ce couloir particulier reliait le Bâtiment central avec le nouveau bâtiment et était peu emprunté. Il a été construit avec une architecture intéressante qui était complexe pour tous ceux qui posaient les yeux dessus. Son but était d'être un pont reliant deux bâtiments entre eux mais il a été fait comme un tunnel avec des lumières fluorescentes avec aucune fenêtres. Cela était effrayant même de jour. De plus, le chemin n'était pas droit mais plutôt tordu et tourné. Tout cela combiné faisait de moins en moins d'élèves l'utilisaient et moins les élèves l'utilisaient, plus les rumeurs étaient effrayantes. Une rumeur disait que quand on marchait dans ce couloir, il semblait qu'on marchait dans une cave et on entendait des pas derrière ou devant nous mais il n'y avait personne. Un autre rumeur disait que si on s'y aventurait la nuit, on n'atteignait jamais l'autre bâtiment et que l'on se perdait dans un labyrinthe de couloirs jusqu'à l'aube. La nuit avant l'accident, Cheol-Min avait dit a ses amis qu'il ne croyait pas en ces histoires. Étant adolescents, ils ont défiés Cheol-Min à le prouver. Alors lui et ses amis sont allés dans le lycée en plein milieu de la nuit. Son test était simple. Il devait emprunter le passage, arriver à l'autre bâtiment et ramener un objet d'une salle de classe. Cheol-Min ne perdit pas de temps avec cette aventure facile et ouvrit rapidement la porte du passage. Il disparut dans les ténèbres et la porte claqua derrière lui. Lorsque Cheol-Min fut seul, il réalisa que c'était beaucoup plus effrayant que ce qu'il imaginait. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était des petites tâches de lumières comme des îles sur une mer noire. Cheol-Min frissonna et regretta d'avoir fait ce pari avec ses amis. Quand le son de ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir vide, il semblait que quelque chose pouvait surgir de l'obscurité à tout moment. Cheol-Min rassembla tout le courage qu'il avait laissé et marcha aussi vite qu'il le put. C'est alors que quelque chose passa près de lui très vite et lui brossa le cou en faisant un bruit métallique. Ses cheveux flottèrent en l'air. Il lui semblait qu'il y'avait quelque chose derrière lui. Entendait-il des choses ? Il cru entendre un faible rire. Cheol-Min serra les dents et se retourna bravement. Il n'y avait rien hormis l'obscurité et le couloir vide. Cheol-Min qui d'abord était mort de peur se sentit soulagé. À ce moment là il entendit une voix murmurer : « Que fais-tu ici ? » Terrifié, Cheol-Min courut aussi vite qu'il put en criant. Peu importait à quelle vitesse ou à quelle distance il courait, il ne serait pas capable d'arriver jusqu'à l'autre bâtiment. À la fin, Cheol-Min eut une crise cardiaque et a été frappé jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Ses amis, après l'avoir attendu un long moment, tous retournèrent chez eux. Tout le monde était inquiet pour Cheol-Min mais personne suggesta d'aller le chercher. C'est comme ça que Cheol-Min a été retrouvé allongé, inconscient dans le couloir, le jour suivant. Depuis ce jour, les élèves appelèrent le passage « Le pont infranchissable » ou « Le Labyrinthe ». Further Notes *The official name of Remake Document is The Impassable Bridge Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image, Please replace. Category:School Ghost Stories Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents